Psychic
by Asgard3
Summary: Gary Hobson runs into the Sanctuary crew and they assume he is Psychic.
1. Kate

"Magnus, do you see this thing?" Kate Freelander asked into her earpiece. She wheeled around her gun drawn at eye level ready for action. "Cause I don't. Magnus. Magnus!" There was no response. "Damn it."

Kate moved toward the pile of boxes at the far end of the warehouse. Her first goal was to get out of the open and behind some cover. Kate almost made it towards the boxes when the Siborus appeared before her. It grabbed her wrist, picked her up, and tossed her to the ground. Kate lay helplessly on the ground all the wind knocked out of her. The Siborus neared.

Kate tried to lift her gun to shoot the Siborus, but it slammed its foot down on Kate's right arm, her gun arm. She screamed in agony as she felt every bone in her arm break. She looked on in horror as her gun rolled uselessly out of her hand. Kate lay defenseless on her back looking up into the Siborus' cold reptilian eyes, scaly face, and razor sharp teeth. It was the razor sharp teeth that worried her the most. Kate felt for her stunner with her left hand. She felt icy fear when her hand closed on empty air.

Kate mentally cursed herself for leaving her stunner at the Sanctuary. She had one rule: no stun, just gun. It seemed stupid now that she would die because of one of her pet peeves. From now on if Henry handed her a stunner she would shut up and accept it. Even if the balance was off.

The Siborus raised its arm, ready for the killing slash. Taking the only route left to her, Kate kicked out and heard a sickening thud as her foot connected with the harden scales on the Siborus' knee. The Siborus roared in pain as it staggered backwards off her arm. Kate took the opportunity to scoot backwards and grab her gun with her good arm. The Siborus reared down and grabbed her ankles. Kate turned around and managed to peg the Siborus once in the chest before it hoisted her up in the air.

Kate felt herself fly through the air before her back slammed into the wall. Kate fell to the ground. The Siborus turned and walked toward her. Kate tried to call for help over the radio, but all that came out was a small sputtering. Her chest ached. Her head ached. Her back ached. Her whole body felt like it was enflamed with pain.

Kate heard her name being called by Will over and over again on the radio, but she couldn't respond. The Siborus was so close. Kate could hear its heavy breathing. The pain was too much for Kate. She slipped into unconsciousness as the Siborus neared.


	2. Two Bodies

**TWO DAYS EARLIER **

Gary Hobson jumped into the taxi. "Get me to Westfield," he ordered the driver. Gary stared anxiously out the window; buildings and people rolled by, but not fast enough, not fast enough. Gary had less than five minutes to stop two boys from being torn apart in a clan ritual. He kept on glancing at his watch willing time to stop. The taxi drove on but not fast enough.

George Muzychek, 18, walked his little brother home from evening hockey practice. His little brother, Ryan, 12, trudged dutifully behind him struggling to cope with all of his gear. He had dropped his shin guards more than once. George stopped. He was frustrated and irked at Ryan's constant bungling and he was missing a date with Rosita.

Ryan dropped his helmet and stooped over to pick it up. In the process the duffle bag filled with equipment slipped off his shoulder. The displaced weight caused Ryan to stumble forward and twist his ankle.

''Just give me the dumb bag,'' George growled angrily. George snatched the bag and walked away. Ryan hobbled after him.

Ryan carefully studied his older brother. George`s usually unkempt hair was combed down and he had the faint smell of cologne. "Oh is that cologne?" Ryan showily sniffed closer.

"What do you know about that?" George asked suspiciously.

Ryan tried out his first innuendo. "Oh I've been around," he said airily.

"You're only eleven."

"Twelve," Ryan snapped. He was a bit upset that his own brother had forgotten how grown up he was. Maybe he needed to use a few swear words in order to sound grown up. "Damn it," he experimented.

"Hey, no swearing."

The two brothers continued down the dark street in silence. Ryan's voice broke through, "Was she pretty?"

"You know her."

"Oh the Spanish girl," Ryan raised his eyes brows knowingly.

"Yes the Spanish girl," George snapped, "She has a name you know, Rosa. And any way I don't see how my love life is—"

"—so it is love—"

"—an interest of yours. I had to miss out on my date to come pick you up," George started shouting.

"Hey it's not my fault," Ryan yelled back, "Mom was the one who told you to come pick me up."

"Well maybe if you—"

Ryan jumped back as he saw a large scaly clawed hand wrap itself around George's head and wrenched him back into the dark alleyway. Ryan turned white, dropped his equipment, and fled tripping over himself in an attempt to get away from his brother's murderer.

The Siborus stirred in the dark alleyway. The voices coming from the street interrupted its sleep. The siborus crawled out from behind the dumpster. Creeping forward, he flicked his forked tongue in and out, tasting the air. The siborus tasted prey. The siborus tasted the sweat from exertion and the stink of flowers, but there was another scent. His prey was angry.

The siborus neared enough to see two: one tall and one short. The tall prey's hands clenched and unclenched at its side. They were close very close now. The tall prey was closest. The Siborus reached his scalely claw out and grabbed the tall one's head. He pulled back snapping the prey's neck.

The short one dropped what he was holding and ran. The siborus crouched and pounced upon the short prey. With one effective bite, he ripped and swallowed the short prey's head.

The siborus dragged his preys' bodies back to his makeshift nest and hungrily devoured diner. The only witness to this gruesome display of survival of the fittest was one security camera. The siborus tilted his head at the sound of screeching wheels and running feet. He had eaten his fill. Let the scavengers have the rest.

Gary jumped out of the taxi and ran into the alleyway where the bodies will be found and found the bodies. The only option left to him was to call the police. Gary slowly took out his phone. His hand shook uncontrollably as he dialed the number.

"911, what's your emergency?'' he heard the dispatcher say. Gary failed. Those two boys were dead and it was his fault.

The dispatcher spoke again, "Hello, what's your emergency?"

Gary cleared his throat before he managed to speak, "I'd like to report two bodies."

cument here...


	3. Erica

Erica was hard at work preparing for the next day at McGinty's Pub where she was the bar manager. She wiped off the tables and refilled the napkin dispensers.

Her boss and boyfriend, Gary Hobson, sat in a far-off lonely corner. He held his head in his hands staring down at the table.

Erica watched him. She was very concerned about him. He looked haggard and tired as if he was up for twenty-four hours straight: which he probably was. It was no secret that Gary was a bit of an oddball. He was always doing what other people considered weird. Other people. Not Erica. Erica knew the truth. Gary was following the stupid paper.

With Gary, it was always about the paper. Someone was going to jump off a building. Someone was going to commit murder. Someone was going to get kidnapped. Someone's home was going to burn down. Someone, someone, someone, something always got in the way. Erica was frustrated. She was being seconded to a paper. Granted a paper that could tell the future, but it was still paper and ink while she was flesh and bones.

Gary walked up to his room. He looked so haggard and worn out. Erica's heart ached to see him like this. Why couldn't he just take a break from the paper for one day? Of course there were easy days when he had nothing to stop, but they were so few and far between in a crime ridden city like Chicago.

Patrick walked up to Erica. "Hey, what's wrong with Mr. Hobson?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know," Erica said, "But I'm going to find out."

Erica crossed the room to where Marissa was sitting. If anything was wrong with Gary, Marissa would know about it.

"Hey, Marissa," Erica said.

Marissa turned her head to where she thought Erica stood. "Hey, Erica," Marissa said.

"Do you know," Erica started uncertainly.

"-What's wrong with Gary?" Marissa finished.

Erica nodded. Then she remembered Marissa was blind. "Yes."

Marissa sighed deeply and leaned back in her chair. "He couldn't stop two boys from being killed because he was stopping a hospital from burning down."

"Oh," Erica said, "He's taking it pretty hard isn't he.

Marissa said, "He just can't accept that he can't save everyone."

"No, but he'll try."


End file.
